


Don't Get Too Cocky || Jean Kirstein x Reader

by shgrrushi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Other, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgrrushi/pseuds/shgrrushi
Summary: You and Jean get a little too overconfident during sparring, and you decide you won't let Jean's ego get the best of him.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Don't Get Too Cocky || Jean Kirstein x Reader

The mild sunrays settled upon you and Jean, as you both stood in the training grounds, taking your stances before one another. "Excited,  _ Jean _ ?" You teased, a smug grin plastered onto your face.

"Oh, you know it,  _ [Name]. _ " Jean replied, flashing you a toothy grin. "Well," He eyed you, "Pretty ones firs—"

You suddenly threw your fist at him, catching him off guard. You managed to hit his jaw before he ducked, now behind you.

"Ah-ha!" Jean cheered, grabbing your arms and kicking the back of your leg, making you lose your balance. "Shit!" You fell down, and felt Jean towering over you. "Hmm, who's got the upper-hand, [Name]?" He chuckled lowly.

You shifted your weight to bring you back up, and with Jean's grip on your arms, you aimed backwards for his chest, fortunately loosening his grip, giving you an opportunity to turn to him and kick his side.

You hadn't noticed the small crowd gathering around the both of you, not until some trainees cheered on.

_ "Go, Jean!"  _ One of them yelled,

_ "Kick him in the balls, [Name]!"  _ That one made you chuckle.

With you and Jean now facing one another, still in your fighting stances, he gave you a wink. "Nice to see we've gained an audience," he panted, aiming his fist on your cheek.

With one swift movement, you got behind him and kicked the back of his leg, just like he did to you. The crowd cheered again, as you pinned his hands over his head and used your leg to keep him from moving under you.

Jean felt his cheeks heat up as he realized the position you both were in; you keeping him pinned to the ground, both your chests touching, as he squirmed under your grip, desperately trying to get out.

You inched your face closer to Jean's, and you  _ swore  _ you just heard a whimper from him.  _ "Gotcha."  _ You whispered lowly and gave him a smirk, before getting up and dusting your clothes.

"Next time, Kirstein," With narrowed eyes, you stared him down.  _ "Don't get too cocky." _

**Author's Note:**

> OOP- This is my first time writing a fic for AoT/SnK, specifically for Jean! My Jean simping phase has awoken since I've seen ep1 s4 LMAOO-


End file.
